Rapture Poverty
Sitemap Rapture Poverty * See also Rapture Economy --- --- --- --- --- ' "Everyone will be Rich and Nobody will have to Work, and everything will be Great" - Salespitch To The Ignorant ' (What the Writers Pretend was the Promise of Rapture I have serious doubts that many of these 'writers' know how to use a screwdriver/hammer let alone a shovel ) --- --- --- --- --- A Dystopia Needs Tenements : I once watched a video documentary about 1900 era slums - an official redevelopment spiel done in the 30s in Britain. Someone in a forum sent me link to this vid implying it being equivalent of The Sinclair Deluxe in Paupers Drop, to somehow "prove" Sinclair's place was a 'slum', and that Sinclair (the great evil slumlord) had built it so, purposefully. Watch it and see the difference .... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tphbEpVfv24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYps3JvHzoY (similar one) His Statement : "Real life slums had all the stuff you consider luxuries (I had written : "individal bathroom facilities, goodsized multiple rooms, kitchens, fireplaces, wallpaper, windows, decorations" - things seen in the Sinclair Deluxe's apartments) My Answer : You might wanna go back and view the video again, as most of those things are missing in that vids 'slums' (and again a fireplace in Rapture IS a 'luxury', BUT it wasn't a luxury in those real pre-1900s-built era slums -- as there was NO other heating in them). You might also note the condition difference of those interiors (Let's assume 8 years with no maintenance in the Sinclair Deluxe in BS2 !!! - I'd think I would want that brand of paint which lasted THAT long through the destruction which that part of Rapture was obviously subjected to - seen whereever the walls weren't blasted away). The BS2 Audio Diaries have Sinclair, Grace Holloway, and others, speaking to the condition of Pauper's Drop, and life within it. The writers do not mention WHEN these comments by Grace were recorded. When was Sinclair GONE (out of the picture - no longer responsible )? -- He was Run out by Sofia Lamb's bunch years before (likely soon after Ryan was 'killed', if not before). Example- Grace Holloway's Audio Diary statements ... WHEN is Grace recording her 'Hooverville' statements??? PLEASE DO Remember That : AGAIN, WHAT WE SEE IN-GAME IS FROM ~8 YEARS AFTER SINCLAIR HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH RUNNING "THE SINCLAIR DELUXE" !!!!!!!!! (Seriously this forum guy kept missing/ignoring that point). So shouldn't Holloway really be talking about what the destitute 'Under the Tracks' place looked like BEFORE Sinclair even took an interest and (re)developed the place and built his Hotel ? The disjoint and vague method of this storytelling gives the impression that 'how you see it in the game' is what it looked like when Sinclair ran it (unrealized by the '' 'Shoot Everything That Moves' '' Player demographic). - I never have said Paupers Drop wasn't a 'shantytown' at one time (That is what a HOOVERVILLE is after all). I DID say that some earlier shantytown existing there was later rebuilt (I've suggested Sinclair had something to do with rebuilting/developing it). AND THEN the 'Civil War' (terrorist destruction and strife/disorder/chaos) F$%^&ked the place over (ie- when all those barricades got added). THEN later Sofia Lamb's Collectivist Regime ran the place (DO look at her HQ in Persephone -- Sofia Lamb didn't even see it necessary to keep a modicum of order/upkeep in her own home/base/HQ, neither for her minions neither. SERIOUSLY, How hard would it have been to slap a coat of paint on the place ??? Her Gulag Slaves had little else enough to do.) AND THEN we finally get to see Paupers Drop's final state, years later, at the time of the BS2 game (~1967 - years later). It is not that I "dont trust the games Audio Diaries", I just SEE so much incomplete and confusing evidence Possibly planned to be vague so that they didn't have to correlate and check/adjust so many details -- Great for developers on a schedule, but BAD for any Player who pays attention to what they see and who understand basic timelines. Through the Audio Diaries I see vagaries and disjoint statements, making it hard for ME to make the assumptions some Players might make, and which the writer desired (( Their Implying '' It's Sinclair the Evil Capitalist's Fault" ... )) They have Grace in her radio messages rant alot about how awful the place was (Note - "WAS", but never quite mentions ' '''WHEN' THAT WAS'). Consider : Since it has been in her charge for ~8 years, she hasn't much right to be complaining about others (yet she clearly does). --- --- --- --- --- . .